


'til tonight do us part

by theriveroflight



Series: just off the key of reason [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Songfic, crowfeather's pov, in preparation for the new super editon being released, the new prophecy but not really a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: 1/3"A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'til tonight do us part; I sing the blues and swallow them too."It was his idea, and he would go down with it.





	'til tonight do us part

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series of one-shots that I'm working on is based off of the Fall Out Boy song "Hum Hallelujah." Instead of doing an artwork, I'm choosing to write it.  
> It's basically part of Moonrise, and the canon events take place. It's not an AU. It's just from Crowfeather's perspective.

The tom looked over his shoulder. It was his idea, and he would go down with it.

Clan and Tribe cats alike looked at the rabbit, hidden in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Sharptooth looked at the rabbit, sniffing at it and then pawing it away.

 _Oh no,_ he thought,  _he didn't fall for it._ This would not end well. The far larger feline stalked towards the nearest cat. In his trepidation, Crowpaw unsheathed his claws, facing the animal. If he were to go down, he would go down in flame. He narrowed his eyes, even as the bigger creature cornered him, prepared to die if he had to. Then he noticed Feathertail, on a ledge, worry clear in her expression. He tried to convey the message in his expression - don't do it. Don't throw your life away.

He would have done the same thing for her was all he could think about as she leapt from her hiding spot, flinging herself at the stalagmite. The icicle-like rock fell from the ceiling, impaling Sharptooth as it fell. She had been knocked back from the impact, and landed on the ground.

"Feathertail!" her brother shouted, almost surrealistically. He shakily approached her side, barely able to process what was going on.

"I love you so much," she breathed, looking at Crowpaw.

"No! There's a prophecy! StarClan-"

"I had a prophecy as well. I will always be with you, Crowpaw. Stormfur, you have to keep going. For the Clans." Her brother shakily nodded. She closed her eyes.

With her dying breath, Feathertail had done her duty.

He wailed. It had just accumulated to this point, and there was nothing he could do as it all crashed around him.

* * *

The two toms had bonded over their grief for Feathertail. He thought it kind of funny - the fact that both of them loved Feathertail in different ways and were totally different, the only thing bonding them was their shared grief. Yet they still became closer in friendship, at least. 

It was strange.

But then again, everything was after she had died.

* * *

The cats had arrived home, and he was being named.

"Can I be named Crowfeather? In honor of Feathertail?"

He could practically read their minds - the audacity of an apprentice to ask for his own name!

But he still did so anyways, despite everything. Tallstar agreed, and he was grateful.

It was his job to keep her memory alive.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Follow my art blog where I mostly post Warriors art on Tumblr: the-river-of-light  
> \- There are four one-shots in this series.  
> \- Research done using the Warriors wikia.


End file.
